


A Time for Embracing

by jeeno2



Series: TRoS Fix-Its [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: A definitive, explicit Reylo fix-it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: TRoS Fix-Its [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576171
Comments: 143
Kudos: 767
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: the Shitposting Collection





	A Time for Embracing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/gifts), [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



"Ben," Rey says. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I am," Ben croons. "Fuck Disney."

And then they fuck in ALL the different ways, and live happily ever after.

(the end)

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me for spamming the tag [here](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)  
> 


End file.
